


The Not Quite Virgin Islands

by TheArtStudentYouHate



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Coming In Pants, First Meetings, Frottage, M/M, Military Kink, Praise Kink, at the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtStudentYouHate/pseuds/TheArtStudentYouHate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is tanning at the beach when a particular soldier catches his eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Not Quite Virgin Islands

Sherlock sipped delicately at his ginger mojito as he did his best to relax back into the chaise lounge on the beach. This was not normally what you could find Sherlock doing, but as he was in The Virgin Islands and there was nothing else to do, he decided that he may as well try to enjoy it. His parents had decided that they wanted to renew their vows and since their original wedding ceremony had been very simple, they decided to splurge this time round and take their two sons to The Virgin Islands for ten days.

Mummy had wanted two full weeks, but both of her sons balked at the idea immediately, Sherlock complaining that he would grow bored before too long and Mycroft insisting that the country could not possibly hope to function with him gone a whole fortnight, ten days was simply the maximum.

The celebration was scheduled for the next day and Sherlock had calculated exactly how long he would need to sit in the sun to achieve the perfect tan. His mother had been over the moon about this trip and he knew that she would want lots of pictures, so he was going to try to look perfect in them so that his mother could have photographic evidence that he could at least look like the perfect son. So, his linen shirt and cotton trousers were pressed and hanging in the closet, the present he had picked (a beautiful serving set to replace the one he accidentally ruined last Christmas) was perfectly wrapped with a note handwritten by him, and he dutifully walked down to the beach to sit in the sun.

He had been outside for fifteen minutes, he had another five before he would need to slather on the sunscreen and take cover under one of the large beach umbrellas. He rolled onto his tummy with his face towards the ocean and took a big sip of his mojito and sighed.           

It was then that Sherlock took notice of the group of young, fit men that were making their way onto the beach. His interest was piqued. As he took a closer look, he realized that they were military men. Sitting on the beach now wasn’t nearly so boring. They were all laughing and jostling one another. Sherlock didn’t understand why pushing each other would be so much fun, but who was he to try and stop them from enjoying themselves.

There was one man in particular. He seemed a bit older than the rest of them by just a few years. He had blonde, almost grey hair and was gorgeously tanned. He seemed to walk with a bit of a limp, but when he stood still he didn’t lean, so it was probably psychosomatic. That meant that something traumatic must have happened to him. He was the only man that hadn’t taken off his shirt yet so it must be an upper body injury.

“Hurry the fuck up, Watson! We can’t wait around for your old arse all day.” One of the lads called. The intriguing soldier, Watson, gave a cheeky grin before squaring up his shoulders and calling back.

“That’s Captain Watson and this arse has pulled more than you could ever hope to.” Captain Watson stretched and Sherlock stopped breathing.

The young officers laughed and saluted before running off towards the ocean. Captain Watson stayed on the beach and laid back on the towel. Sherlock sipped at his drink and stayed perfectly still while he watched his Captain.  

He wasn’t quite sure how long he had been staring when it occurred to him that the back of his legs and his back were really warm. Hot even. _Damn!_ He thought. He had lost track of time and had probably burned. He looked back at Captain Watson and pulled his lips into a tight line. He had found something interesting to pay attention to, but he couldn’t stay in the sun. There was one available umbrella, but it was right beside Captain Watson.   _Maybe he’s sleeping._ Sherlock decided to chance it. He picked up his towel and walked quickly and with purpose, head straight and made his way to the umbrella.

***           

Captain John Watson was not asleep. He had very nearly been asleep, but a tall vision with dark curls and the beginnings of a tan sat beside him. John had to do a quick double take.

“Are you enjoying your holidays?” The other man jumped slightly and turned his head towards John.

“Umm… yes?” He looked terribly unsure. “I don’t normally do this.”

“Which? Holiday or talk to strangers?” John grinned.

“Holiday. I talk to strangers fairly often in my line of work.

“That isn’t safe.” John teased.

“My job demands it.”

“And what job is it that you do, if I may ask?”

“I’m a consulting detective.”

“I’m fairly certain that that isn’t a job.” John had a quizzical grin on his face.

“I’m the only one in the world. I invented the job.” The other man seemed to blush a bit.

“Ah. So, what exactly is a consulting detective?”

“The police come to me when they are out of their depths, which is all of the time.” John frowned and furrowed his brows slightly.

“The police don’t consult amateurs.”

“You were a soldier originally posted in Afghanistan or Iraq. A doctor judging by how your hands are calloused and slightly tanned darker than the rest of your arm, so you weren’t sunbathing. You were wounded and have a psychosomatic limp which is why you’re here. Your therapist suggested going somewhere relaxing to rest, but you hate it which is why you took this position to remain somewhat busy. You were right.” John looked at him stunned. “The police don’t consult amateurs.” He seemed to suddenly realize that he had been spouting off deductions that hadn’t been asked for.

“That… was amazing.”

“Really?” He seemed genuinely surprised.

“Yes. Absolutely fantastic.”

“That’s not what people usually say.”

“What do people usually say?”

“Piss off.” John giggled and he was pleased when the very attractive man joined him.        

"My name is John Watson.” He offered his hand to shake. The man glanced at it before shaking John’s hand.

“Sherlock Holmes.”

“Nice to meet you, Sherlock.” Sherlock gave a small smile.

“Yes.” He replied quietly.

“So that thing you do…”

“The deductions?”

“Yes. Can you do that with anyone?”

“Basically.”

“Ok. Hmmm like that woman over there?”

“On her honeymoon. Her sister doesn’t like her new husband, but only because she is jealous. Sorry, John. You haven’t got a chance with her. She’s happily married.” John gave a small chuckle.

“I’m not interested in her.” Sherlock gave a silent nod and seemed to be studying the ocean. John couldn’t see through his sunglasses.

“What about them over there?”

Sherlock glanced at them and happily shared his deduction. John then pointed towards someone else and then another person and then somebody else. Sherlock eagerly sharing his deductions. John loved how Sherlock’s face brightened and how he sat up in his chair. He looked so excited, like a kid who was showing off. It was adorable.

Suddenly, Sherlock’s jaw dropped slightly. “Oh no. Oh, damn”

“What?” John grew very concerned.

“I came under the umbrella to put on sunscreen and I got distracted. I’m going to burn.”

“Oh. I am sorry about that. Did you need to go inside?” Sherlock looked back towards the hotel and bit his lip in contemplation and he looked back at John.

"Well, I could probably put some on now and just stay under the umbrella.”

John grinned. “Good. I’m having fun with you.” Sherlock gave a small embarrassed smile. He pulled out his SPF 100 and began to slather it on.           

John thought that watching Sherlock put on sunscreen was more erotic than watching a burlesque dancer. He had to concentrate on not embarrassing himself in front of Sherlock.

He had covered his face, chest, arms, and legs and was just about to put some on his back. “Do you want some help with that?” John asked.

Sherlock was about to refuse as he had fairly long arms and was quite flexible when he suddenly pictured this Captain rubbing sunscreen on his back. “Um. Yes. Thank you.” He handed over the bottle.

John got up and settled in behind Sherlock. He squeezed a dollop into his hand and attempted to warm it up.

“OK?” John asked as he placed his hands on Sherlock’s back. He nodded.

He started fairly clinically, so as to not freak him out, but when he moved up to his shoulders, he felt Sherlock relax into his touch and started to do more of a massage.

“It’s been a long time since you’ve gotten a massage, hasn’t it?”

“I usually just get it done when I have to.”

“You should be kinder to your body.” John worked his thumbs around his shoulder blades.

“It’s just transport,” Sherlock mumbled, but John smirked when Sherlock shivered as he worked at a difficult knot.

“I don’t think that anything about you could be ‘just’ anything.”

“Oi! Captain. Why don’t you stop overheating the poor tourist and bring ‘em swimming? You must be hot as balls out there.”

Sherlock snorted and John rolled his eyes. “What do you say? Do you want to go swimming?”

Sherlock looked at the water. “I’d probably burn.”

“You’ve got sunscreen on and we’ll be careful. Besides. If you do get burned, who better to take care of you. I _am_ a doctor.”

Well, that settled it then. John grabbed his hand and started leading him to the water.         

“Come on Captain. You’re not going swimming with a shirt on, are you? You had a nearly naked man sitting in your lap and you don’t even have the decency to take your shirt off. Shame on you ‘Mr. Three Continents Watson’.”

John stared at Sherlock, who seemed rather distracted by the idea of seeing more of him.

“I don’t want to scare the poor guy.”

“Fuck off. Your scar is boring as shit. Jefferies’ got a scar and he doesn’t have a shirt on.”

“Jefferies’ scar is on his leg.”

“Yeah, and it’s fuckin uglier than then yours.”

“Oi! Fuck you, McNeal!” Jefferies splashed water at him.

John heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes. “Fine!” John began to tug his shirt off which of course brought on a chorus of wolf whistles and McNeal yelling “Take! It! Off!”

John tossed his shirt to the side and turned to face Sherlock.

Sherlock couldn’t take his eyes off of the solid chest that was in front of him. It was lightly tanned and had curly hair that Sherlock wanted to feel under his fingertips and up on the left shoulder were the markings from a bullet wound and the surgery to remove it. It looked like it must have been incredibly painful at the time and more than likely was still a source of pain at times, but the raised white lines that crisscrossed and zig-zagged reminded Sherlock of a spider’s web still wet with drops of dew caught in the morning sun.  

Sherlock gave John a small smile and reached out for his hand. John grinned and grabbed it and they made their way towards the water.          

“See Johnny? What did I tell ya?”

John gave McNeal a two finger salute as he and Sherlock got used to the water.

“You two aren’t going to spend the whole time cuddling are you? Come on, Watson. I brought a ball to toss around.” Another soldier whinged.

“I’m not your fucking mother, Byrd. Why don’t you entertain yourself?”

Sherlock tugged on John’s hand. “It could be fun John. I wouldn’t mind getting to see you play.” He blushed.

“Fine. Then whoever lets the ball touch the water gets dunked.”           

Immediately the ball was tossed into play. Every man for himself, except for John and Sherlock. It was very clear those two were working together.

At one point, Byrd hit the ball towards John, but it was going to sail clear over his head. So he quickly picked Sherlock up by the waist and hoisted him above his head. Sherlock very deftly caught the ball.

John lowered him into the water but his hands remained on his waist. Sherlock volleyed the ball off towards the lads, not paying attention to exactly where it was going.

“We make a good team,” John said.

“Yes, we do.”

“This may seem a bit forward, but would you mind if I kissed you?”

“I hope that you do.”

With his hands still on his waist and their eyes still locked together, John leaned forward and gently kissed Sherlock.       

Sherlock was in a state of shock. He never did this. Not with strangers. He’d kissed a few people (two), but this? Suddenly ten days didn’t seem long enough. Two weeks didn’t seem long enough. He wanted to fit John in his pocket and take him home with him. He wanted to be able to impress him with his deductions and be called brilliant and amazing by John. He wanted to have him around to lift him by the waist; no practical reason, it was just very impressive and maybe, finally he’d have a partner to do the choreography from Dirty Dancing with him. He wanted to have John around to kiss whenever he wanted. He’d use that privilege a lot, at this rate.

John lightly sucked at his bottom lip and Sherlock exhaled all of the air in his lungs and his eyes rolled back in his head behind his closed eyelids as John nibbled and licked at his lip. John gave a very low growl that was more felt than heard and pulled him tighter against him.

The wolf whistles started up again.

John’s arm wrapped protectively around Sherlock and used the other to flip off the guys. Sherlock smiled at John before he let him go and they began to toss the ball around again.

An hour or so later, McNeal called out that he was famished.

“Are you coming, Watson?” Jefferies called. John looked at Sherlock.

“No. I think Sherlock and I are gonna keep swimming for a bit.”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“That gives us a lot of freedom then, thank God.” Jefferies chuckled and joined the other lads.

“Are you having fun, Sherlock?”

“Very much so.” Sherlock swam a bit closer to John.

“Is this your first time here?”

“Yes. My Mother has always fancied a trip out here and since they’re renewing their vows, they figured that they’d do it here.”

“When is the ceremony?”

“Tomorrow.”

“That’ll be fun.”

“Not really. Things like that bore me to tears. Not to mention I’ll have to deal with my brother.”

“Not very nice, is he?”

“ _Don’t be smart, Sherlock. I’m the smart one.”_ He imitated Mycroft. “But this means a lot to my Mother and Father and I may have accidentally ruined the serving set last Christmas, so I probably should try to make up for that.”

"That’s very nice of you.”

“I’m always nice.”

 John chuckled and pulled Sherlock in for a kiss.

The kiss quickly deepened and Sherlock pulled John as close as he possibly could.

“This isn’t too fast for you, is it?” John said, out of breath as Sherlock attacked his neck. He shook his head as much as possible without removing his lips. “Oh. Good.” John insinuated his leg in between Sherlock’s.

Sherlock thought that was a brilliant idea and immediately began rutting against John’s marvelously muscular thigh. He cursed the swim trunks that were keeping him from feeling his Captain’s skin, but he was already too far gone to stop.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous.”

Sherlock was now panting and moaning quietly.

“Gorgeous and brilliant. God, I want to do so many things to you.”

Sherlock could only nod his head vigorously and bit his lip as he sped up his pace and John grabbed his plush bum.

“Ugh. I bet you could finish me off with just the sound of your voice losing control. You fantastic, sexy creature. Sherlock, I need to see you finish. Please?”

“Oh fuck, John!” Sherlock stilled as he came hard. John continued to pull at his bottom to work him through his orgasm.

“Oh, God. That was…” Sherlock breathed heavily.

“Good?” John grinned.

“Hnng.” Sherlock collapsed against his chest, smearing messy kisses wherever he could reach.

He took a moment to catch his breath. “Do you want me to help? He gently brushed his hand against John’s erection. John moaned slightly.

“Actually, I was hoping to take you to a bed somewhere and spend some proper time with you.”

“That’s a fantastic plan, Captain Watson.”

“You’re bringing up a whole new slew of ideas.” John chuckled. “You were staying for ten days, right? Will I be able to see you again?”

“Yes of course! I mean, if you’d like.” Sherlock pulled his lips tight.

“I think I would like that.” He rubbed Sherlock’s back and brought him in for a chaste kiss. “What time does you parent’s ceremony end tomorrow?”

Sherlock had to think for a second to remember the true reason why he was here in the first place. “Oh, hell. That’s going to take all day and I’m sure Mummy will want me to come to dinner.” He scowled.

“That’s alright. We could meet up the day after.”

But that wasn’t good enough for Sherlock. He had just met John Watson and didn’t want to waste one moment without him.

“Nonsense. You must come with me.”

“What? No. That’s for family and I haven’t got anything to wear there.”

“Please. Mummy will be so excited that I brought someone, she’ll probably want you in all of the pictures to prove that you’re real and it’s on the beach so everything will be quite casual. If you’re not there, I’ll be so bored that I’ll be tempted to drown myself in the ocean. Say you’ll come. Please?” Sherlock looked deeply into John’s eyes.

“How could I possibly say no to a face that pretty?” Sherlock smiled so brightly, John almost needed sunglasses to see it. He couldn’t help but lean in and kiss the small double chin that appeared and pulled him closer still. “Sherlock?”

“Hmm?” Sherlock was resting his head on John’s shoulder and was too relaxed and content to use actual words.

"I’ve calmed down enough to not scare anyone on the way back to your hotel.” Sherlock immediately snapped back to consciousness.

“Brilliant!” He grabbed John’s hand and dragged him back to the hotel.

***

The next day, as Sherlock had predicted, Mrs. Holmes welcomed Captain John Watson (Sherlock had been very proud to introduce him) with open arms. She took hundreds of photos with everyone with Sherlock looking especially pleased to have John by his side and if Sherlock happened to be closer to the colour of a tomato rather than the bronzed Adonis he had originally intended than she was all the happier for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, if you didn't know, at the end of the ten days Sherlock convinces John to move back to London with him where they get married and solve mysteries and retire to Sussex to keep bees and live happily, ever after.
> 
> I'd like to thank Janto321 for staying up late with me last night and sending me hugs and convincing me that my first attempt at porn was ok. You mean a lot to me. Thank you.


End file.
